Wikia Cataclysm
Wikia Cataclysm is a TV series based on Wikia Contingency. It is a prequel leading up to the first game. Episodes Each season contains 12 Episodes. Each Episode goes for about an 45 minutes. Season 1 Episode 1- Pilot Three Users, Dani3204, BHCreations and Dripsy123 create a Wiki called the Skylanders Fan Wiki. A few months in Dripsy goes missing. A day later reported dead by a new user called Poseidon133, although he did not know the killer. Later they get a letter by someone mysterious staying to meet them at the ZDX Wiki. The three arriving, they don't get far and it ends with Poseidon having his face set on fire, making a retreat, BH and Dani manage to just save Poseidon's life. The next day it was down to the Wikia Shop to buy something to cover Poseidon's face. Poseidon ends up buying a cool looking armor suit. BH also buys a bullet proof vest for him and Dani. Going back to the ZDX Wiki the three find Draco333. Assuming he was behind the murder, they attack, and end up winning. BH then leaves Draco for the VSTF. Episode 2- Judgement After the events of the night before, Dani BH and Poseidon are asked to come to Draco's trial as witnesses. There they meet a User called BCtheBoss who was attending. After Draco gets 2 years in the GBC, BH invites him back to the Skylanders Fan Wiki as BC mentioned his similar interests. BC begins working on his new Article Room called Skylanders: Dimension. Poseidon shows BC around to show him the Articles already created by various Users. Mainly showing him his Skylanders: Psychics and BH's Skylanders: Unleashed and Aqua Squad. Later Dani receives an invitation to a meeting in Community Central. Going with BH, Poseidon and BC, it turns out to be an emerging group of vandals called the Black Vandals, who lived in the Black Vandals Wiki. With the 26 Users participating. Dani is elected to lead the attack on the Black Vandals Wiki. The battle is long but Dani's side emerge victorious. BH then invites the Users over to the Skylanders Fan Wiki and that they become the User Squad. Episode 3- The Dictators The next morning Dani holds a meeting in the Chat Room regarding legal rights and responsibilities for the group. After that he moves onto having any siblings join the group. Immediately, Poseidon lists his sister Poseidia133 has a potential candidate. Blindsighter101 list his sister HealingHeart080. Later calling the two, they both reject being apart of it. Poseidia said she was too busy and Heart said she though it was mediocre. The next morning Poseidon gets a threatening call from a mysterious voice telling him they kidnapped his two sisters, Poseidia133 and Athena133. Asking the squad to come along, BH warns them of the dangers of pursuing an unknown target, BH and BC end up tagging along with Blindsighter101, Inferno999 and RayClaus. Going there they find that the group was called the Dictators and that they wanted to capture and kill those responsible for forming the User Squad. A battle then ensures which the Dictators win which they carry the six off. Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Trivia *In Episode 3, Poseidon133 and Blindsighter101 are the only two to list sibling candidates, which both of them are sisters. Also both of them are soon to be of the Air Element and both sisters rejected the offer to be in the User Squad but joined after the events of Wikia Contingency. Category:Television Category:Realistic Animated Category:Poseidon133 Category:Wikia Category:Poseidon133 TV Series